


Shattered Lies

by midsummernightsk



Category: British Actor RPF, Jaguar "British Villains" Commercial
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Angst and Romance, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Internet, Mystery, Original Fiction, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:16:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9303761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midsummernightsk/pseuds/midsummernightsk
Summary: It was a game that got out of hand, two people hiding behind computer screens.Amelia knew that the picture Kevin sent could be him it was too good to be true. She'd seen the T.V show catfish but what harm could it do they enjoyed their game until the day she googled the picture he sent her realizing maybe this game had begun to go too far.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shattered Lies story I started a couple of years ago but put aside due to writer's block. Rereading it, I've decided to rework it into a fanfiction/ short story. Please give me feedback on what you think.

 

 

Here I sit staring at your text from a few days ago why haven’t I answered you? Simple it was all lies the whole thing, a crazy childish game that got out of hand, we hid behind the computer. I knew that picture wasn’t you, yes before even got to town had googled your picture but had hoped no let’s face it lied to myself that what I found out wasn’t right.

So here I sit replaying the past week my heart felt like it’s ripped out my chest. Still, that is my fault. That night when I walked up to that actor, Timothy after my brother raised hell about how not only was a family being put at risk but did I need another stalker?

  
Amelia stands in a short line at comic-con biting on her lip nervously with a tall, lanky man that glances around then back at his younger step-sister.

"Amelia I'm right here," her brother Lucas spoke then urged her forward Amelia knew he noticed the circles under her eyes. Taking a breath forcing herself to smile at Timothy, the man whose picture received. Amelia's heart pounded with the knowledge that he’d never realize who she was. Politely he smiled her heart stopped, swallowing not even able to look at him every instinct was to get out of there.

“He likes your movies,” Amelia spoke jerking a thumb in Lucas direction walking off feeling like a fool. Feeling sick to my stomach as Timothy asking “Where you from?” Lucas answered before excusing himself to follow Amelia.

“You have to tell that guy what the deal is, look it’s most likely a family member. For God’s sake, Amelia you need to show him the phone number that the texts are coming from,” Lucas speaks harsher than he intended her arm.

Amelia's phone chimes it’s him texting she looked around people are using phones videoing, talking and texting anyone of them could be Kevin, the man who sent the photo of Timothy. Pulling her hoodie back up with a shaking hand feeling sick as Lucas starts to return to Timothy apparently wanting to talk about what was going on.

“Leave him be I’ll handle this,” hissing tugging her brother’s arm.

“Fine take care of it, but if whoever is texting you explain by tomorrow evening or I’m talking to this Timothy and his manager, it’s not just your safety but this guy's safety too,” Lucas stated grimly. Amelia nodded she had dealt with being stalked before she knew this wasn't a laughing matter.

“You look green this is making you sick figure out who this is and drop them,” Lucas says they return to their hotel room her brother settles his lean frame into a chair on the balcony watching the creek.

Amelia's phone chimes with a text.

Amelia: I meet Timothy, why did you use a fake picture?

Kevin: Now I feel like an ass, did you talk to him?

Amelia: No got sick to my stomach seeing him.

Suddenly she felt hot with anger and shame Amelia slipped the off hoodie back the long black hair fall in a mess around slim shoulders creating a curtain from her brother tears welled up in blue eyes. Her chest ached this isn’t going to end as she envisioned it. There wouldn’t be a happy ending or even romantic ending to this just her heart being ripped out.

Her phone chimed with several more texts saying that he did want to meet just not sure when another was asking for her to trust him. Amelia thought to herself believe you hell I don’t know who you are; now I’m falling to pieces as a message saying you’ll explain everything just give you time. Her patience was at an end texting back

[[Amelia]] You have until tomorrow then it’s out my hands my brother will insist on us explaining to Timothy that you used his picture.

The phone is silent for few minutes that it goes off

[[Kevin]] Do not to go to Timothy I'll explain everything to him the confusion over the picture.

Snorting about that when another text comes through Amelia turns the phone off not even bothering to look at the message heading off to the bathroom sick to her stomach. After heaving, she laid down on the cold white tile floor her long inky black hair pooling about her as another wave a dizziness wash over her.

Quietly pondering if this was what it was like to hate someone as a knock comes at the hotel room door. Amelia laid there not even considering getting up to answer her brother would open it, so Amelia curled up crying softly amazed at how stupid she had been to believe someone online. 

 


End file.
